The Gods of the Underworld
by j-sama
Summary: read this
1. Cursed

j/h: I dont own CCS. :'(  
  
(j/h: In this story, Sakura and Syaoran are dating...muahahah)  
  
CHAPTER 1: battle  
  
(June, 2002)  
  
intro: Syaoran is in the middle of a battle with the god of Darkness Yumi...  
  
"Syaoran!" 17 year old Sakura screamed. She struggled behind Keroberos' body,  
  
who was pulling her back.  
  
"Sakura," Keroberos said. "Let him fight." Sakura watched as Syaoran fought for  
  
breath. His eyes were a cloudy shade of brown, which were also wincing in pain.  
  
He looked up at his opponent Yumi, the God of Darkness, and bared his teeth. He  
  
wasn't even close to giving up.  
  
Yumi. He was the one who announced all of the destruction. He was the one who  
  
called evil spirits to haunt those who were innocent. He was the one who gave  
  
Sakura's family a curse, which killed Fujitaka. He was the one who  
  
gave Syaoran's mother a curse, which sent her into a coma. He gave two days of  
  
frightening weather and complete darkness in Hong Kong, destroying Syaoran's mothers   
  
home. He was responsible for everything cruel. Sakura couldn't blame Syaoran. He  
  
lost almost everything, just like Sakura, and couldn't take anymore of Yumi.  
  
"Element, lightning!" Syaoran yelled. Yumi laughed, and held out his right hand.  
  
A dark circle came out and surrounded Yumi. A thick line of lightning came down  
  
from the cloudy sky and shot down at Yumi. The lightning hit Yumi's dark shield  
  
and shot back at Syaoran.  
  
"No!" Sakura screamed helplessly as she watched Syaoran's limp body crash into a  
  
large tree trunk and fall to the ground.  
  
"Mmmphh..." Syaoran grunted as he stood up.  
  
"You can't fight Syaoran, you magic is weak," Yumi sent three electric energy  
  
balls at Syaoran, as he laughed.  
  
'I wont give up..." Syaoran thought. The energy balls hit him one by one. The  
  
energy balls shot pain down his legs and arms, and he felt his skin burning  
  
every millisecond. His body grew numb after the energy balls disappeared.  
  
"Stop Syaoran!" Sakura's voice rang through his ears. 'I won't give up...'  
  
Syaoran thought once again. His arms shook under him as he stuggled to get up.  
  
He stood up, leaning against the tree trunk. He let took out a ofudo and struck  
  
his sword against it. Wind bursted from the back of the ofudo and shot towards  
  
Yumi. It missed Yumi by inches.  
  
"He's losing his concentration," Keroberos said. "If he keeps doing this, he  
  
will lose all of his energy!" Sakura whined nervously behind Keroberos. His body  
  
was blocking the view, so she couldn't see what was happening to Syaoran.  
  
"Get out of my way.' Sakura said threateningly to Keroberos. She saw Syaoran  
  
limp on the ground as she stood up.  
  
"I can't let you get involved in this fight. Li wanted to fight him Sakura,"  
  
Keroberos told her. " If he needs help, I'll know when to help him."  
  
"He needs help now!" Sakura yelled. Tears were threatening to come into her  
  
emerald eyes.  
  
"Your useless Syaoran," Yumi smirked. "There's no point in fighting anymore.  
  
Your magic is pathetic." Syaoran breathed heavily.  
  
"I...am not...pathetic!" Syaoran spat out at Yumi. He got up slowly, balancing  
  
against the tree trunk. "I wont backout!"  
  
"Hmmph," Yumi said disbelived. "I will end this now then. Gomen nasai Syaoran."  
  
Yumi chanted a curse.  
  
"Darkness of shadows, evil of demons, appear before me, and curse those in our  
  
way...appear!" A dark shadow formed infront of Yumi and flew towards Syaoran.  
  
"SYAORAN!" screamed Sakura. She shoved Keroberos out of her way and ran across the field towards Syaoran. Sakura ran between Syaoran and Yumi.   
  
"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Syaoran. She closed her eyes as the evil shadow flew right through  
  
her, leaving a purple mist in its trail. Syaoran screamed. He ran up to her, and his eyes were no  
  
longer the color of sweet amber, but changed to a misty purple, his pupils were  
  
growing smaller and smaller by the minute.  
  
"This will be the end of this battle," Yumi grinned evilly. "I will see you  
  
soon. The other four gods and I will be watching you." With that, he disappeared  
  
into a cloud of dust. Syaoran shook Sakura by the shoulders roughly.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" Syaoranwhispered quietly. Silent tears welled up in his  
  
eyes. "We need to get you to a doctor!"  
  
********** 


	2. Sakura's Curse

j/h: I dont own CCS  
  
CHAPTER 2: Sakura's curse  
  
(Next day...)  
  
Syaoran sat on a stiff chair, waiting for the doctors response. He has been  
  
waiting in the waiting room since yesterday's fight. He waited for another hour  
  
or so until a doctor came.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran nearly shouted.  
  
"He is alright, just a few cuts and bruises. The doctors don't see anything  
  
wrong with her besides that," the doctor said. 'Maybe we shouldn't have brought  
  
him to a doctor...' thought Syaoran.  
  
"Can I see her?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Go on ahead mister," the doctor smiled. "Umm... do you happen to know what caused  
  
those injuries sir?"  
  
"ummm...I don't know..." he lied.  
  
"OK then. Oh and Miss Kinomoto can leave in about a 6 days after all of her injuries  
  
have been healed." He looked at Syaoran as if it was his cue to say something,  
  
but he stayed silent.  
  
"Well, you can go on then..." He mumbled.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu sir." Syaoran turned hisr back and ran into Sakura's room. He  
  
peeked through the door before stepping in. Sakura was laying on her bed,  
  
staring straight at the ceiling.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.   
  
"Sakura..." whispered Syaoran. Syaoran walked to her  
  
and stopped beside her bed.  
  
"Sakura..." started Syaoran. "Why did you do that!? You know I could have blocked that curse! Oh God , now your cursed! You know, everything seems to happed around me, and not-"  
  
"Syaoran..." interupted Sakura. His eyes softened, but his face was still creased with concern.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Sakura asked Syaoran awkwardly.  
  
"Im fine, you?"  
  
"Im good," Sakura said. Time seemed to ponder between them for a few minutes.  
  
Sakura started to fiddle with his fingers.  
  
"Are you in pain?" Syaoran blurted out. "Did anything happen when you got cursed?"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and said," I dont know...I feel...like somethings missing from my body. i dont like to say this, but I think some of my magic is gone..."  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened wide and he could almost feel himself  
  
falling...falling....--  
  
"Well, does anything hurt?" he said.  
  
"Ano...everything is aching...thats about it..." Another awkward silence  
  
surrounded them for what seemed like an hour. Sakura suddenly bursted into  
  
tears.  
  
"G-gomen nasai!" Sakura sobbed. "I-I shouldn't have let you f-fight..." Sakura  
  
sobbed even harder.  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide, and said, "It's not your fault..." Syaoran pulled  
  
Sakura to him and hugged her, and Sakura hugged him back, her head resting on  
  
his shoulder. Sakura heard a feint 'beep' and looked towards the door, her eyes  
  
looking at Madison, who was recording their conversation on a videocamera.  
  
Behind her was Meilin, Syaoran's cousin.  
  
"Oh hi!" Madison smiled gleefully. "Just recording special moments."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A week later...)  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran and Meilin!" Sakura smiled and cought up with them. Sakura and  
  
the others were on their way to school, and for once Sakura was early.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" Meilin said.  
  
"Ohayo," Syaoran smiled. Sakura melted inside. "Your unusually early today."  
  
"Umm...Kero woke me up early today." Sakura lied. The truth was; she wanted to  
  
walk with Syaoran and Meilin to school today because...  
  
"Ano...this is for you Syaoran!" Sakura blurted out, closing her eyes so she  
  
couldn't see Syaoran's expression. She was holding a special bento that she made  
  
by herself.  
  
"Ano...thanks Sakura!" Syaoran said. Sakura opened one eye. Syaoran was smiling  
  
at her and her spirits lifted. She opened the other eye and relaxed. She watched  
  
as Syaoran opened the bento.  
  
"Wow Sakura!" Meilin said, her eyes sparkling. "Oh I dont think that Syaoran  
  
can finish this all by himself..." She smiled greedily. "Mind if I have some?"  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"Thanks Sakura, it looks really great!" Syaoran smiled wider. "I can't wait for  
  
lunch." Sakura could feel herself being llifted into heaven...--RRRRIIIINNGGG.  
  
"Oh no! That's the bell!" Meilin yelled. "We better get going!" She ran and  
  
Syaoran and Meilin followed her, side-by-side. He grinned. Sakura was  
  
surely in heaven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Lunch-time at School)  
  
"Ooohh! Sakura, the more I look at this bento, the more delicious it looks!"  
  
Madison gushed.  
  
"I wont be able to finish it all by myself...do you guys want some?" Syaoran  
  
asked.  
  
"No...I made myself a little bento too...I'll be too full...Madison?" Sakura  
  
said happily.  
  
"No...I'll be too full as well...but it looks so delicious...*sigh* I pass...what about you Eriol?"  
  
"Nah. That's ok...i'm full too."  
  
"OK! More for me and Syaoran then!" Madison said gleefully. "OK...Ikadakimasu!"  
  
Madison stuffed herself while Syaoran ate slowly.  
  
"This is great Sakura." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed a deep red.  
  
(j/h: hehe sorry this chapter isn't that great...i wanna put more romance...) 


End file.
